


Empire State

by Saranghae



Series: Brothers in Arms [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saranghae/pseuds/Saranghae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico introduces his new boyfriend to Jason and regrets his entire existance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empire State

**Author's Note:**

> You all wanted to meet Peter. Here is Peter.

“You’re an idiot.”

Nico looked up at the tall building, his stomach in his throat. There was no way he was going up there. 

“Come on, babe, it’ll be fun.”

Nico looked beside him at the grinning boy, sighing loudly. “You know that’s Mount Olympus, right?”

Peter shrugged and poked Nico on the nose. “I know that, you’ve used that excuse about a million times. We’re going up the mortal way. I couldn’t get into Olympus even if I tried, and you know that. We’re going to the top so we can see all of New York!”

Nico groaned. This was not his idea of fun. “I hate heights.”

Peter merely grinned. “I know, that’s why we’re doing it.” He grabbed Nico’s hand and tugged him towards the entrance, ignoring the long whine that emitted from his boyfriend. 

"Never agreeing to do anything with you ever again," Nico muttered, pouting hard as Peter pulled him into the building and towards the line for the elevator.

"Uh huh," Peter said, obviously not too convinced. 

"No, really, never ever. You are never picking the date locations ever again. You only torment me."

Peter turned around to face Nico and smiled, leaning in and kissing Nico softly. Nico barely had time to squeak out that they were in public before Peter spoke.

"I love you. And we're gonna get in that elevator and go to the top and have an awesome time. And tomorrow we're going to meet your best friend. And you're gonna do all this because you love me too. And you are definitely gonna let me pick the date location again."

Nico hated that he was right.

* * *

Nico di Angelo often questioned his taste in men.

Peter Grant, a 20 year old mortal with a fetish for making Nico squirm, was Nico’s first serious boyfriend. The whole mortal thing was way easier than Nico had expected. Peter had a cousin who was a demigod, which made the explanation part way less stressful. 

It was rather distressing that the least stressful part of being Peter's boyfriend was being a demigod. Nico didn't know if his heart could handle everything that the red head managed to throw at him on a daily basis.

Now, standing at the edge of the camp boarder, his fingers laced with Peter's, he felt like he was on the verge of a heart attack.

"I don't know if I can do this," he hissed softly, his face already a bright red. He'd promised Jason he'd introduce him to Peter and the barrier was adjusted to let Peter in but this was too much. Nico would explode before he managed to take another step.

"Come on, you big baby," Peter said beside him, kissing his cheek softly. "It will be fine."

Nico shook his head almost violently even as Peter practically dragged him towards the camp border. He whined loudly as they passed through the gate. No going back now. 

He would have turned around when he saw Jason waving at him from the bottom of the hill if it weren't for Peter's firm grip on his hand. 

"Peter," he whined loudly. "Stop enjoying this so much."

Peter laughed softly as he lead Nico down the hill, a grin spread over his face. "Why can't I enjoy this?" he asked, tilting his head to the side as he looked back at Nico. "I'm about to meet my boyfriends best friend. This is a special occasion."

Nico pouted as they reached the bottom of the hill. He couldn't help the smile that broke over his face, though, when Jason threw his arms around him and hugged him close.

Nico shook him off, rubbing the back of his neck. "You're so embarrassing."

Jason turned to Peter and smiled, extending his hand. "It's nice to meet you," he said politely--freaking gentleman. "I'm Jason. I've heard a lot about you." Peter chuckled softly and took Jason's hand, shaking it.

"I've heard a lot about you too. Thanks for keeping him out of trouble long enough for him to meet me."

Jason laughed and shook his head. "It is literally impossible to keep Nico di Angelo out of trouble. He eats, sleeps and breathes trouble."

Peter smirked and shrugged. "True, but he's survived this long somehow, right?"

Nico whined and flushed red. "I am standing right here, you assholes."

Peter planted a kiss on his cheek and smiled. "Sorry, angel." His tone was both patronizing and affectionate and it pissed Nico off that he liked it so much. He huffed and turned around, storming back up the hill as he grumbled to himself about stupid attractive boys.

What happened next sent a chill up his spine.

Both men behind him whined, " Babe" at the exact same time in the same way and Nico was suddenly regretting his entire existance. 

Peter and Jason looked at each other in shock and blinked before they broke into hysterical laughter.

Nico was going to commit murder.


End file.
